My Angel, My Destiny
by MRSPADACKLES3
Summary: A Castiel/Jimmy and O/C story - Plenty of Sam and Dean too.Jimmy does not have the wife & daughter which he had in the show. Who is Ava and what will happen between her and Cas? Romance/action - No wincest. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter of my new story, so it's not very long._

_Firstly, I do not own any of the Supernatural characters – just Ava._

_It's mainly a Castiel and my O/C story, although there will be plenty of Sam and Dean and other characters._

_Please, Please read and review and hopefully, if you enjoy this chapter, you will want me to continue with the story..._

**Chapter 1**

Dean was packing the last of his clothes in the very rustic room of the Great Pines Motel in Chicago. It wasn't one of the nicest motels the brothers had encountered, but it also wasn't the worst.

Sam and Dean Winchester had spent the last four days chasing and eventually beheading a couple of ghouls. The brothers weren't sure where they were heading next, but they thought it best to pack up and hit the road anyway.

It was at that point that Dean received a call from Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" The older brother asked.

"Hey boy, you and Sam OK – you get them ghouls?"

"Yep".

"Good. I got a favour to ask you boys". Bobby continued.

"Go on...". Dean replied.

"There's a young woman in Pontiac Illinois – Ava Collins. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine. She knows all about the Supernatural from her father".

"Is her father a hunter?" Dean asked, thinking that the name Collins wasn't a hunters name that he recognised.

"No, but he helped me out a few years ago. Unfortunately, he passed away a couple of years ago, but Ava contacted me earlier, as she's found some traces of sulphur at the windows of her home and to be honest, she sounded pretty shook up. I know you boys are closer than me and I hoped you'd check it out". Bobby said.

"Sure, give me the address and we'll head there". Dean replied "It should only take us an hour or so".

After Dean had written down Ava Collins address and Bobby had reassured him that she would be expecting Sam and Dean, Dean began the journey to Nutswood Lane, Pontiac Illinois, while Sam rode shotgun.

"So, who is she?" Sam asked.

"Bobby knew her Dad, but it sounds like demons have been at her place – she's found sulphur". The older brother replied.

The journey took the Winchesters around an hour, which was a pretty short ride for them. They were soon parking the Impala outside there destination. Ava Collins' home was a reasonably sized house, with a white door and cream curtains at both the downstairs and upstairs windows.

Sam was first to exit the Impala, and he gave his long, lean legs a much needed stretch as he did so.

"Nice place". Dean observed. Sam nodded in agreement.

The brothers made their way to the front door and Sam knocked lightly on the door.

Within moments the door opened and Ava appeared. She was about 5"2, average build with wavy, blonde shoulder length hair. Both Sam and Dean noticed how pretty she was. Her green eyes almost seemed to sparkle, Sam noted.

"Ava Collins?" Dean asked.

"Yes – Sam and Dean?" She smiled.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam".

"Please, come in". She replied, moving aside so that the hunters could enter her home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You so much for all of you that have read and reviewed this story – The first chapter was only short as I wasn't sure if anyone would enjoy the story but thought I would continue and see how this chapter is received._

_Just a brief summary of the story background – There is no Apocalypse at this point. Castiel rescued Dean from hell and chose not to return to heaven, this has caused him to recently start to experience human feelings and emotions._

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and as always, Please read and review..._

**Chapter 2**

As Sam and Dean entered Ava's home, they both immediately noticed the salt lines at the door and windows.

"Can I get you drinks?" Ava asked, closing the door firmly behind the brothers.

"Yeah, coffee would be great". Sam replied. Ava moved towards the kitchen which had a breakfast bar separating it from the main living area. Her home was very welcoming and homely and Sam and Dean noted it.

As Ava began to prepare the beverages for the hunters, Dean investigated the window. Meanwhile, Sam took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"So, you know about salt then, huh?" The younger Winchester asked.

"Yeah, I learnt it from my Dad". Ava replied.

"You have a lovely home". Sam continued, admiring his current environment.

"Thank You".

"You live here alone?" But, Sam immediately regretted asking the question. The atmosphere suddenly engulfed the room and Sam couldn't help but notice Ava's reaction to his question. Her whole body tensed up and she shifted uncomfortably. It was at this point that Dean joined the pair.

"Here you go". Ava broke the silence that was about to ensue, as she placed the two mugs of coffee in front of her visitors.

"I'm sorry - I didn't meant to pry". Sam said, genuinely concerned.

"It's fine". Ava replied, cradling her mug of coffee in her hands.

"I didn't always live here alone. I had a fiancé, who one Thursday decided not to bother coming home again".

Sam could see and hear the sadness in Ava's voice and body.

"I'm sorry". Sam replied.

"Thank You". Ava replied, again fighting tears back.

"How long ago was this?" Dean asked.

"Almost, ten months ago".

"I wondered if it may have had anything to do with what's been going on here". Dean continued "But, I doubt it, the time spans been too long".

The threesome made their way to the main living area. Dean made his way back out the front door and went to check for evidence at the outside of the windows, where Ava had seen sulphur.

"Have you noticed anything other than the sulphur?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I've had lights flickering, but to be honest, since seeing the sulphur I've barricaded myself in here and then I called Bobby". She replied, as she stood, arms folded. She was wearing a pair of boot cut, blue jeans with brown knee high boots over the top and a matching brown tone sweater. Her blonde, wavy hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Sam thought that she was the most attractive girl that he had seen in a long while, which made a change in his line of work.

Dean re-entered the house. "OK, Sam and I will stay here tonight – if that's OK with you?"

Ava nodded.

"You just carry on as normal and go to bed. I'll make sure that there's salt at the windows upstairs, but hopefully this demon will come back at some point tonight and we'll take care of it". Dean continued.

Ava felt the relief of having two, more than capable hunters in her home that night. She hoped more than anything that she might actually get some sleep. Her lack of it just lately had made her feel unwell at times. That wasn't taking into account the sleep that she had lost since the man that she had loved more than anything, had vanished from her life. Ava had found herself making her way through all different emotions – she had felt angry at the way he had just walked out of her life, with no explanation. She was sure that he loved her as much as she had loved him. Then she had blamed herself, but, more than anything she was sad and hurt. Since his leaving she had literally had a huge hole in her heart, that even after ten months it hadn't even begun to feel better. Her friends has asked her more times than she can remember to speak to a psychiatrist, but she knew that wouldn't bring the love of her life back, so what would have been the point? Her friends had also told her that things would improve as time was a great healer, but again, her feelings were no different to the day he had left. There was no tablet she could have taken to ease her pain.

That night, after both Sam and Dean had checked and re-checked the salt line upstairs, Ava finally retired to bed. She felt safe in the knowledge the hunters were in her home and so close to her. For the first time in as long as she could remember , she drifted off to sleep.

It was almost three in the morning when Ava's sleep was interrupted and suddenly. She was sure that a noise hadn't woken her and the house seemed almost quiet. She propped herself up on her elbows in bed and tried to focus her hearing on downstairs. She could just about make out voices, which she presumed was Sam and Dean. Now that she was awake, she decided to go and get some water from downstairs and find out if there had been any incidents in the last couple of hours.

Ava was wearing a pair of cream and lemon floral pyjamas, that comprised of trousers and a little cami top. As she made her way from her bedroom down the stairs, the voices inevitably became louder. She almost 'sensed' that something wasn't 'right'. With trepidation she made her way down the stairs. As she reached the end of what seemed like a never ending flight of stairs, she was faced with something which she had contemplated in her mind a million times or more, but had never decided her reaction.

Her Fiancé stood in the centre of the room, their room – Dean was the only obstacle between them. Ava froze, both inside and out. That was until the pain in her heart seeped all around her body. Her green eyes never left his blue ones. He was troubled, she knew that – he always frowned the way he was now when he was anxious or agitated.

Ava was sure that her heart stopped beating at moments. She never, ever expected to see him again.

"It's OK, he's with us". Dean said, noting the shocked expression that now adorned Ava's face.

"Ava, this is..." Dean began, but was interrupted by Ava.

"Jimmy". She said.

"No, his name is Cas – Castiel". Dean replied. Ava broke her eye contact to look at the older hunter.

"His name is Jimmy, Jimmy Novak...my Fiancé who left".

Both Sam and Dean turned to Castiel, incredulously. Cas kept the same frowned brow, as he sighed.

"Get out – NOW!" Ava said, as she felt tears burning their way from the back of her eyes and her mouth began to quiver and she quickly put her hand over it. Although, why she even attempted to hide her emotion she wasn't sure as it was clear to everyone in the room..

Castiel still kept his eye contact with Ava, but did eventually turn and make his way out of the door, closing it gently once he was on the other side of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always, Thank You to all that have read (and hopefully, still reading) and reviewed this story._

_The next chapter will be a longer one._

_I hope you continue to enjoy the story and Please, Please, leave a review._

_Here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 3**

Sam, looked at Ava's blank expression and when she attempted to move, he could see that her whole body was about to crumble to the floor, she felt herself sway and Thankfully into Sam's awaiting arms. He could feel her whole body shaking in his grasp. Dean nodded to his brother and made his way outside to try and retrieve some answers from Cas. Sam eased Ava to the sofa.

"You OK?" The younger hunter asked, concerned.

Ava was sat on the edge of the sofa, she felt nauseas and dizzy and her thoughts were in turmoil. She had thought that she would never see Jimmy again, so she had never prepared herself for it. She leaned forward and buried her head into her hands. Sam rubbed her back to try and console her, he knew nothing that he could say that could make her feel any better. Sam never took his eyes from Ava, and he was more than aware of her trembling form.

"Let me get you some water". Sam said. As he handed her a glass of ice cold water, Dean came back through the front door – alone. Ava immediately looked at Dean and she was unsure if she was saddened or relieved that he was alone.

Dean shook his head toward Sam.

"You OK Ava?" Dean asked Ava who silently shook her head in response to his question.

"How do you know him?" She asked. Sam and Dean looked to each other, hoping one of them could answer her question.

"Don't worry about that now, you've had a shock and you need time to take in what's happened". Sam said.

"As he gone?" She asked, looking towards Dean, who nodded to her in response.

The room remained silent for next hour. Ava felt exhausted as well as confused, but she surprised herself by eventually falling to sleep, curled up on the sofa.

Dean watched his brother retrieve a cream throw that was folded over the back of sofa and cover Ava over with it. He then beckoned Dean into the kitchen.

"Well, what did Cas say?" Sam whispered. He had positioned himself so he had a full view of Ava, who was still sleeping.

"He'd gone – I called him, but nothing. He just disappeared". Dean replied. "I called Bobby and told him the situation and he wants us to go to his asap – with Ava".

"That sound's easy Dean, but Ava has a life here, a job – she can't just up and leave 'cause Bobby has said so". Sam replied.

"Sam, she may not have any kind of life if we leave her here – I'll explain it all when she wakes, but don't tell her about Cas or Jimmy or whatever. I'm gonna ask Bobby for help on that one".

Sam knew that Dean was right, but he wasn't sure how much convincing Ava would need.

Ava woke suddenly, she immediately sat up and took in her surroundings. It had started to get light outside, which she felt Thankful for. Since the demon activity that had invaded her life, it all seemed so much worse when it was dark. Then the earlier events over clouded her mind – Jimmy. Had he really been back in 'their' home? She noted how he looked exactly like the last time that she had seen him. She was angry at him to say the least, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help feeling concerned for him. His expression had showed anguish, an expression she had seen on him before – mainly if he had problems at work or he was stressed with one thing or another.

"You managed to sleep". Dean interrupted her thoughts.

Ava nodded in response to the hunter's question and stood and stretched,

"Coffee?" She asked him.

"Love one". He replied.

As Ava moved to the kitchen, Dean followed her, leaving his brother just beginning to awake from his slumber on the chair in the living area. Dean knew he had to explain to Ava about what Bobby had asked and he wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

Ava handed Dean his coffee. "Dean, you said you knew Jimmy...or whatever you call him. How do you know him?"

Dean sighed, she beat him to the question. "I spoke to Bobby earlier and he thinks that what's going on here and with you, is bigger than what we originally thought. He has asked us to take you to him and I promise, he'll tell you more when we get there, including what we know about Cas. I know that you don't know Sam or me, but Please, if you trust Bobby, you'll come with us".

Ava nodded. She knew that Dean was concerned for both her and the situation and she trusted Bobby with her life.

"I better go and pack a few things. I'm also gonna need to leave a letter at the office where I work". She said and she left the hunter's downstairs while she went to go and pack all that she would need for a trip she hadn't expected and one that would change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I am sorry for not posting sooner but I haven't had the chance to post,but I have still been working on this story and I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing it!_

_Anyway, enough of me and let's get to the next chapter – Also, Please, Please leave a review and let me know what you think..._

**Chapter 4**

The Impala roared away from Ava's home at just turned nine that morning. Dean was expecting to reach Bobby's at about eleven that same evening. Ava had posted a letter through the door of the office she was employed at. If she were honest, leaving the job hadn't bothered her. She hated her job and the people who worked there. Although, she had felt a pull deep inside her when she had closed the front door of her home – the home that nine months ago had been the happiest place on earth for her. The home that she had shared with Jimmy – her future husband. The home that they had planned on starting a family in – and now, it was the home that Jimmy had disappeared from and the home that she had now left to escape demons – and not the personal kind.

Ava sat quietly in the back of the Impala, while Dean drove and Sam rode shotgun. The brothers had chatted to her, hoping to make her feel a little at ease. In the short time that Sam had known her, he felt almost a kind of 'bond' with her. Not only did he feel responsible for her safety but he felt sorry that she had had to enter their 'supernatural world'. Then there was the issue with Cas or Jimmy. The hunter had a feeling that all of this sorrow and fear had only just begun for her.

The journey to Bobby's seemed to take forever for Ava. Sam and Dean had made the journey as pleasant as they could have done for her – Sam particularly, telling her past hunting jobs. Ava thought how extraordinary their lives were.

It was just after eleven that night when Dean pulled the Impala into 'Singer's Salvage Yard'.

It was exactly what Ava had expected – plenty of old rusty cars and car parts littered all over. As Dean parked the car up, Ava immediately noticed Bobby in the doorway, waiting to greet the threesome.

Ava had only met Bobby once. Her father had problems with a spirit in his work place and once Bobby was on the scene, the pair of them worked together and banished it for good. It was after that experience when her father had begun to make notes in a journal on the supernatural information that Bobby taught him. He instilled in Ava that if she 'ever' thought that something supernatural was going on, she was to contact Bobby Singer immediately. Which is exactly what she had done when she discovered the sulphur. And, here she was, a few hours later, at Bobby's home.

She climbed out of the back of the car and stretched as she did so.

"I'll get your stuff, you go on in". Sam said, as he made his way to the trunk of the car.

Bobby had already started to make his way over to Ava and the boys.

"Hey Bobby". Ava said as she reached the older hunter.

"Hey you!" He replied, enveloping Ava in his arms. He didn't get much female attention to say the least, so he never turned down a hug. Fortunately, Ava appreciated the hug more than she could possibly have said.

"I'm so sorry about your dad". Bobby continued, as he released his arms from her.

"Thank You". She replied, meaningfully.

"Come on – let's get you inside". With that, the hunters and Ava made their way into Bobby's.

Bobby showed Ava the spare bedroom upstairs that she was to sleep in. He told her that Sam and Dean were both old and ugly enough to sleep on the sofa and floor downstairs.

Ava was relieved when Bobby introduced her to the bathroom. After the long journey, she felt it almost essential to take a shower and freshen herself up.

The pampering time that Ava needed, Bobby was grateful for. He needed to find out from the boys exactly what they had told her and also about 'his' visit from Castiel.

"What did he say?" Dean asked Bobby. All three hunters felt nervous that Ava may interrupt them at any moment. Bobby sighed and leaned against his usual paper and book covered desk.

"Wait for Ava and I'll tell y'all together. God knows how the poor kid will take all this though".

It wasn't long before Ava re-joined the three hunters in what could only be described as Bobby's study. Although, the whole house could have been a study – there were books all over the place, some open, some closed, but all looked very old and well read.

She had changed into a pair of black leggings and a fluffy cream jumper. The atmosphere in the room seemed tense, she noted. Bobby was still leaning against his desk, Dean was seated in a chair by the window and Sam was standing by a chest of drawers.

"You OK?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use your shower".

"D'ya wanna take a seat by Dean. I need to have a talk with you". Bobby continued.

Ava did as she was asked, but she sat virtually on the edge of the seat next to Dean. She knew by the atmosphere in the room that what she about to be told, she was not going to like and she knew in some way that it was going to involve Jimmy.

Bobby handed her what looked like whiskey in a glass tumbler.

"No, it's OK, I don't drink all that much". She said to the eldest hunter.

Bobby didn't move the glass away from her. "I suggest you hold on to it darlin', as I really think you're gonna need it". He replied.

Ava finally accepted the whiskey and as she took a sip she struggled to swallow it, due to the strong taste and her nerves. She had a strong feeling that Bobby was right and she would consume all the alcohol after all...


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank You so much for all of you that have read and reviewed my story so far and I hope that you are enjoying the story._

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I am working on updating a lot more often._

_OK, enough from me and let's get to the next chapter – As always, Please, Please leave me a review as I love to hear what you have to say an it does inspire me to write more!_

**Chapter 5**

The room remained silent for a few moments. Sam, Dean and Ava all guessed that Bobby was deciding where to start his conversation. Eventually the older hunter began...

"Ava, it was demons at your home. Why they were there, we're not sure of".

Ava had kind of guessed that anyway, so she wasn't surprised – but, the next part of information was about to rock her to her core.

"Your fiancée' – Jimmy". Bobby continued, at the mere mention of his name tingles shot through her whole body and she was pretty certain that her heart skipped a beat. "He just didn't come home that night, that right?"

Ava nodded, and her fingers nervously twisted around the glass that she was holding. Bobby sighed and wiped his brow. "He was taken against his will",

Ava looked at Bobby incredulously. "By demons?" She asked, by now her heart beat so fast she felt it would have beat right out of her chest at any moment.

"No. By angels".

Ava took a large gulp of the whiskey and felt it burn all the way down her throat and into her stomach. She put the glass down and stood up, secretly praying her legs would keep her standing up.

"Angels?" She declared. All three hunters were unsure if she was asking a question or making a statement.

"I know – we didn't even know that they existed until recently, but there is a ton of law on them". The room was then silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, but I just find it hard believing in...'angels' right now". Ava eventually said.

Suddenly a breeze enveloped the room, blowing paperwork and pages of books through the room, and there Castiel appeared.

"What Bobby has told you is true. I am now an angel, but there are other things that you need to know". Castiel said. Ava stood up and backed away from Castiel, only for the lights in the room to dim and what sounded like a huge crack of thunder outside, to highlight two large wing shaped shadows behind the 'angel'. Ava never thought that she would feel fear in Jimmy's presence, but that's exactly what she felt, but, then again was it Jimmy?

Castiel stood, fists clenched, then in a moment the lights were back as they were and the wings had disappeared. Ava felt breathless, nauseous and claustrophobic all at the same time. She had found it hard to believe that demons existed – and now angels? It was all just too much. As she felt her body sway, Sam was at her side in moments, taking her weight against him.

"You OK?" He asked her, as he put his arm around her waist to steady her further.

Ava could hear Sam talking, but she couldn't make out what he had said as the scene that she had just witnessed over-powered her whole mind and that was all she could think of. She wasn't even aware that the hunter was holding her up right now.

All three hunters' eyes were on Ava and what her next move would be, but she was unaware of this as her eye's hadn't left Castiel's form. It was the angel who ended the silence.

"I'm sorry".

"You're 'sorry'?". Was her incredulous reply. "How 'dare' you apologise to me! After what you've put me through". Her voice was audibly shaking.

"Ava, let him explain". Dean interrupted. Attempting to diffuse the situation that was to ensue. Ava looked to the older Winchester brother "Let him explain? Explain what exactly? How he walked out on me and...how he walked out on me to become an...angel?"

"Please, calm down". Dean replied, looking from her to Cas.

"I'm so sorry, I truly am". The angel said.

Just hearing Castiel's voice brought all different emotions to the surface in Ava's mind. She thought that she would never see or hear him again – he had been her World. Life without him had almost been not worth living. Tears stung at the back of her eyes and she tried to fight them back, but to no avail.

"Please. Please, don't say any more. Right now I can't listen or look at you". With that, she exited the now silent room and made her way back to the bedroom upstairs.

Dean looked to Cas, who looked utterly broken. "You OK Cas?"

"I'm going to check on her". Sam said

"Sam, try and talk some sense into her. She has to know that none of this is Cas' fault".

"Dean, I doubt very much that she is going to want to hear anything to do with Cas right now". With that Sam made his way upstairs.

Bobby wiped his forehead, gave a long sigh and sat down.

"Bobby, can you talk to her?". Dean asked.

"We'll see how Sam does. We can't push her too hard with this boy, or she'll just up and leave and then where will that leave us?"

Dean sighed as Castiel stood statue still. If he were all angel he would no doubt have disappeared, but he was in way too much turmoil and he was unsure of what his next move should or would be.

Sam lightly knocked on the door on the room that Ava currently occupied.

"Yeah?" Came the snuffled reply.

"Can I come in? It's me, Sam".

When the hunter heard no reply, he cautiously opened the door.

Ava was sat on the bed with her head in her hands. It took all the strength she had, but she did just about manage to lift her head as Sam entered the room. Sam took a seat on the bed to next to Ava.

"You OK?" He asked.

Ava remained silent but shook her heard in response to the hunter's question. "There's nothing I can say to you that will make things better". Sam continued. Then he did the one thing that Ava 'did' need – he put his arm around her trembling shoulders, and almost instinctively Ava collapsed against his large frame. Sam tucked her head under his chin and held her to him. He knew that she was crying.

It wasn't long before a second knock on the door was heard. Ava slowly moved from Sam's grasp and again, wiped her fresh tears away with her hands. "Come in" She said.


	6. Chapter 6

_As always – Thank You to all who are reading this story and for all the reviews too! They really do inspire me to write more!_

_I really hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!_

_Here's the next chapter and Please leave a review – good or bad I LOVE to receive them!_

**Chapter 6**

Dean revealed himself from the other side of the door. "Ava, I know this must be hard for you right now but 'Please' will you just listen to what Cas has to say?" The hunter almost begged.

Ava stood up from her position on the bed, followed closely by Sam.

Ava hadn't decided if to hear what Cas had to say or not, but the decision had already been made as Castiel entered the room behind Dean.

The moment that Ava's green eyes met Castiel's blue ones, she felt her stomach churn and her heart raced so fast she could feel it in her throat. For a second she thought she was going to be physically sick. But the most significant feeling to her and the one that took it's place over all of the other ones she was experiencing was the ache that she felt deep inside of her. The ache for the man standing in front of her, her once fiancé who she was so, so close to but who she now felt was World's away.

"Please, let me talk to you". Castiel said, his expression was somber. No matter how angry or frustrated she was at Cas, she couldn't refuse him. She would allow him to try and explain the situation to her, but it would be under her terms.

"Sam and Dean stay in the room". She said.

Castiel nodded in reply, grateful that she was allowing him to talk to her.

A few silent moments passed, before Castiel took a deep breathe and began...

"I was taken – by an angel – Castiel". Ava noted his sorrowful tone and equally sorrowful expression.

"Why you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"That, I do not know".

"Well, surely to become an angel you have to believe in God and attend church regularly and we aren't, you, I mean 'you' aren't married" She blushed, as she had almost described them as a couple.

"No, apparently when heaven wants soldiers they can take whomever they wish. Although, I was told it was in my blood, but I haven't been able to further that". Cas continued.

Ava then began to feel light headed and sick all at once. Castiel saw her sway slightly backwards and reached out for her. She felt his touch and moved back away from him. "Don't touch me".

He quickly put his arm to his side and stepped back. He felt almost ashamed that she was so upset and that she couldn't even bear his touch. He was almost certain that the hatred that she felt for him was so immense that nothing that he could do or say would change her feelings towards him.

Ava tried with all the strength that she had in her to fight her tears back. Her eyes stung as she suppressed the tears that were so close to making an unwelcome appearance. The ache in her chest was still there, and she realised it had been there from the first moment he had reappeared at what was 'their' home.

"I need to be alone". She slumped back to a seating position on the bed, she put her hands across her face to block the scene in the room out. Dean was the first to exit the room and Castiel reluctantly turned to follow him.

"Sam, come on". Dean said.

"Give me a minute". Sam replied. Dean gave his sibling a cold look before continuing downstairs with Castiel.

Meanwhile, Sam crouched down beside Ava "You OK?" He asked, realising that he asked her that question a lot.

Ava dropped her hands from her face, her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. "Hey". Sam said, and he quickly moved himself beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her, allowing her to rest against him. It was just what she needed – someone to lean on who could comfort and hold her. But she wished it was Jimmy or Castiel or whoever and whatever he was.

Sam joined his brother and Bobby downstairs a short time later.

"How's Ava?" Dean asked.

"I've given her a sleeping pill – I just hope she gets some rest". Sam replied. His brother nodded in agreement.

"She cannot bear the thought of me even 'touching' her". Castiel suddenly spoke. He was leaning against the wall in Bobby's study, with his arms tightly folded and a solemn expression on his face.

"Cas, it's all confusing for her right now. She doesn't know what to do or what way to turn" Dean said. He genuinely felt sorry for Castiel. He could see how distressed he was with the whole situation that they were now all involved in.

"Well, you can sit up all night contemplating what to do or what not to do, but I'm going to get some sleep". Bobby said as he managed to pull his tired body from the chair he currently occupied.

"Tomorrow's another day". The older hunter continued, as he retired to bed.

"Yeah, I'm beat. We need to try and get some sleep Sam". Dean remarked. He turned around to speak to Cas, but the half angel had disappeared. "You think Cas is OK?" He asked Sam.

"I don't know Dean, but right now I'm more concerned about that poor woman upstairs".

Eventually the two hunters drifted into some much needed sleep. Unbeknown to them or Bobby that Castiel continued to spend the rest of the night outside the bedroom where Ava slept. He felt very protective of her, and as she wouldn't see or speak to him right now, this was the closest he could get to her and keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_As always – Thank You to all of you that are reading and who have reviewed this story – I hope you are enjoying the story and continue to do so._

_Here's the next chapter and Please, Please, read and review – good or bad I want to hear your views on the story._

**Chapter 7**

The following morning after taking a shower and getting dressed, Ava made her way downstairs. She followed the aroma of food that was coming from Bobby's kitchen.

"Mornin' darlin, how dy'a sleep?" Bobby asked as Ava appeared. He was frying a couple of rashers of bacon in the pan.

"Morning. Really well actually".

"You sound surprised?" Bobby replied.

"Well, yeah, I am. I'm in a strange house with people I've only known for a couple of days, yet I had one of the best night's sleep that I've had in a long while". Ava replied "Strange huh?"

Bobby turned the the sizzling bacon rashers over in the pan. "You must have felt safe with us".

Ava smiled and glanced into the sitting room where Sam and Dean had slept.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" She asked.

"Dean's outside tinkering with something on the car and I think Sam's on a call to another hunter who thinks there may be a job".

Ava wanted to ask if Castiel had made an appearance yet, but she decided against it.

Sam joined the pair just a few moments later.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Sam smiled.

"Really well". Ava replied, as she stood with with her hands in the back pockets of her dark blue jeans.

"Good. That's good. Dean and I are gonna go and grab some breakfast, do you want to come with us?" Sam asked.

"They won't chance my cooking – don't know what they're missing". Bobby said.

"No, I'm good Thanks. I'll stay here with Bobby – if that's OK?" Ava replied.

"By all means – you want me to do you some breakfast?" Bobby said.

"No Thanks Bobby. Just a huge coffee and I'll be good to go". She replied. Upon that, Dean joined the three of them.

"Sam – you ready to go – I'm as hungry as hell! Hey, morning Ava".

"Errr...yeah...Ava, are you sure you won't come with us?" Sam said.

"No, I'm good here. Y'all enjoy your breakfast though".

Reluctantly, Sam left with Dean. Bobby put his first meal of the day on the table and moved to make Ava a coffee.

"Bobby, I'll get that – you eat your breakfast" She said. The hunter smiled and sat down to eat was he classed as the most important meal of the day.

Ava placed the two, freshly made mugs of coffee on the table and took a seat opposite Bobby, cradling the hot beverage.

"Bobby?" She said, after several quiet moments.

"Yep?" Came his gruff reply. He looked toward the young woman.

"Have you known...Castiel long?" She eventually said, almost needing to build her confidence up just to say his name.

"As long as the boys have known him". Came Bobby's reply. Ava nodded in response to his answer.

"He's a dam good ally, helped us out a lot with hunts. I know all this must be hard for you – seeing your...boyfriend again and then finding out that he's not 'all' the person you once knew".

Ava averted her eyes from Bobby to the table, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her emotions were in turmoil and she had feelings and that she hadn't ever experienced before.

Bobby knew she was close to tears, he moved his now empty plate to the side and leaned in toward the centre of the table, reaching for her hand.

"He chose not to go back to heaven and he didn't know why, but I honestly think that reason was you". Bobby said. He observed how Ava's expression changed at this information. "The longer he stays here with us, the more human he becomes. Something inside him made him stay here".

"Why would you think that was me?" Ava asked.

"From the way he looked at you last night, and from how confused he's been as to why he felt he needed to stay here".

"He's not Jimmy...hhhe's not human".

"He may not be 'all' Jimmy, but he's certainly a part of who Castiel is. No, he's not entirely human, but he is becoming a little more human every moment he's here. I'm not saying that all the loving feelings that you had for Jimmy should have all flooded back the moment you laid eyes on him...again. But, try and sympathise with his position".

Ava shook her head. "I don't know if I can do that...I thought that I would never see him again.

"Well, he's here and he's going to stay around, so I guess you're gonna have to get used to him".

"You don't think I'll be able to go home any time soon?"

"Honestly, I don't think so". Bobby observed Ava's thoughtful expression.

"You any good with a gun?" Bobby asked.

"Huh?" Came Ava's surprised reply as the surprising question.

" A gun – you ever shoot one?"

Ava gave a slight smile. "Actually, yes and I'm a pretty good shot".

Bobby matched her smile. "Well, let's put yer to the test then – ain't having you around here without being able to defend yourself.

Bobby and Ava were out at the side of Bobby's abode, in the middle of some rustly old cars and car parts, shooting at tin cans and Ava being successful in shooting at them – when Sam and Dean arrived back.

"What's going on Bobby?" Dean was first to ask.

"Just wanted to make sure she could look after herself". Came the older hunter's reply." And I have to say, she's pretty darn good with a gun".

"Always a plus". Dean said.

Later that afternoon, Sam stumbled across a report in the day's paper about some disappearances in Colorado. He relayed the information to Dean. The report read that so far bloody remains from three people had been discovered – all had been people who lived on the same street.

"We should head there tonight" Sam said.

"Which wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have Ava to think of".

"I think it would be good for her to go with you". Bobby suddenly interrupted them. "She ain't gonna want to stay here with an old man now is she?"

"But Bobby, isn't it too dangerous for her?" Dean replied.

"You have Cas. I'm pretty sure he'll do anything to prevent any harm from happening to her".

"Cas? You're kidding right?" Sam said, incredulously.

Bobby's expression remained a serious one.

"In case you hadn't realised, Ava 'hates' Cas and I'm pretty damn certain she's not gonna want him around her".

"If he saves her life, she'll 'learn' to get used to it – she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Now, what time y'all heading out?" With Bobby's ending of the conversation, Dean and Sam knew the talk was over and the decision was made.

"I'll let you explain to Ava". Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, Thanks for that". Sam replied, his tone full of sarcasm.

Sam was surprised at how well Ava took the news. "Sam, I don't have a problem staying with you and Dean or learning about hunting for that matter, but what I do have a problem with, is having to spend time with Castiel". Ava replied, as she began to pack her holdall.

"And I totally get that. I will do all that I can to make sure that you spend the least time with him as possible, but when Dean and I have to go out, he's going to have to stay with you – to protect you".

Ava nodded to Sam's response.

"He's gonna be travelling in the car with us too, but I'll share the back seat with you and Cas can ride shotgun".


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank You_ _so much for all who are reading my story – I hope you are enjoying it! I am intending to post more frequent on this story._

_As always – Please leave a review – good or bad I love to receive them and they inspire me to write more! :)_

_Here's the next chapter – hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 8**

As the Impala roared away from 'Singer's Salvage', Ava took a deep breathe. She was seated behind Dean and next to Sam, but that left her with a perfect view of Castiel.

For as long as she possibly could stand, she didn't even glance in the angel's direction, but kept her eyes only out of the window beside her.

Thankfully, Dean was playing one of his loud rock tapes, which covered what would have been an uncomfortable silence.

The foursome had been travelling on the road for just over an hour, when Ava's glance shifted from the window to the back of Dean's seat. The next time her vision was drawn back to the seat, she couldn't stop herself glancing more to the right.

His profile had always been one of her favourite things about him – and there had been many. The shape of his nose, his full, plump lips and he always had just the right amount of stubble. Right now, he was staring ahead at the road, but it was almost as if he became aware of Ava's eyes on him, taking in all of his features that she had been pretty sure she would never see again.

Castiel lowered his head a little and turned to his left, but she had seen him move and had turned her head to the side window again.

Sam noted the occurrence, and reached out to tap Ava's knee, to which she turned to him and the tears in her eyes were evident. He mouthed to her, asking if she was OK – yet again, she nodded just once to his question, to which Sam knew that she was far from OK.

The Impala had been travelling on the road for a little over four hours, when Dean pulled into a small gas station. Ava was desperate for some fresh air and to get away from the stifling atmosphere of the car and close proximity of Cas.

Dean continued to fill his most prized possession with the fuel it needed, whilst his brother went to pay and grab some food.

Ava said that she needed to use the bathroom – which on entering the facility appeared to be small room and was considerably cleaner than she had imagined it to be. There were a couple of small cubicles – both currently vacant – and a sink.

Ava hadn't needed to use the bathroom, she just needed five minutes on her own. The journey had so far been claustrophobic and long. It had been a challenge for her not to have become physically upset with the close proximity of Castiel.

Although, neither have them had spoken a word to each other, the short and sharp glances had been more than enough for her to deal with.

Ava splashed some cool water on her face, and with both of her hands placed on either side of the sink, she stared at her reflection. She had no idea what she was looking for, if anything. She felt tears well at the back of her eyes, a feeling that she was now becoming accustomed to. She became aware that her time limitation was up at any moment and one of the trio would come looking for her. She took a deep breathe and pulled the door open, only to fall straight into Castiel. Her hands rested on his chest for several moments and his almost instantly cradled her. Her senses were quick to realise the collision and she immediately withdrew herself from him. The angels expression was of bewilderment and Ava would have said that he looked almost 'hurt'.

Cas hadn't expected Ava to walk straight into him, he was just going to check all was well as she had been in the restroom for a while. Yet, that moment when he had felt her form against him, he could only think that it had felt almost 'natural' for her to be against him. Her body fit into his perfectly – and he remembered how familiar she felt so close to him and her scent – he remembered just how divine she 'always' smelt. It was then that he had what he could only describe as a vision – he saw himself hanging up his beige, trench coat on the wooden coat hook in their home. He could hear Ava humming to herself from the kitchen, as she was preparing their evening meal. Cas could see himself wrap his arms around her from behind, as she leaned lovingly against him. The vision then faded, and Castiel turned to watch Ava return to the car.

"Come on Cas". Dean hollered.

Fortunately for Ava the remaining couple of hours left of the drive went relatively quickly. Which she was more than grateful for, as she wasn't sure she would be able to cope much longer in the confined space of the car with Castiel.

The Stetson Motel looked an average, middle of the road, motel from the outside. Dean parked up the Impala and continued to the reception to book a room.

Ava was first to enter their accommodation for the immediate future – her initial thought at the sight of the room was that she hoped more than anything they killed whatever it was that needed killing and they didn't have to stay here for longer than they needed too.

The room was fairly spacious and very orange in colour. To the left side there were two beds, consisting of blankets that were decorated in designs of horses and cattle – pretty tasteless Ava thought, but that pretty much summed the whole room up.

"Don't panic. One of the beds is for you". Dean said, looking at her expression of bewilderment.

"As there are now four of us that require sleep, tossing a coins not gonna work, so we all up for scissors paper?" Dean continued, aiming the conversation at Cas and his brother. Sam nodded in approval and Castiel, who was now standing in-between the beds with his hands in the pockets of his trench, gave a nod.

After a few minutes of checking the room out, Ava hadn't been in many motel rooms, but she would have said that this was the worst she had stayed in, and Dean had said that it was 'pretty good', which concerned her for the future. Dean had 'won' the bed for the night. Sam was going to sleep on the floor and Cas was going to rest in the chair. She had offered to give her bed up to Sam or Cas, but they were gentlemen and wouldn't hear of the idea.

She was unpacking a few items from her bag when Sam approached her. "Hey, have you packed any black trousers or a black skirt or anything?" He asked.

"Errr...I have packed some black trousers but not a skirt or anything no – why?"

"Dean, Cas – I'm taking Ava out to get a suit. There's a mall not far from here that I saw on our journey here".

"Whoa!" Dean said "Why are you taking her to get a suit?" He asked incredulous.

"Because, if she's going to travel with us we can use her – we can partner with her, she'll pass easy as a rookie". Sam replied, before Dean could reply he continued "And I know Bobby gave you some fake Id's for her too. Ava, you set to go?"

Ava felt more than a little perplexed by her current 'situation' – here she was in a hotel which was God knows where, staying with three men and now she was going to go 'shopping' for clothes! It was all just too surreal for her to take in. She nodded in response to Sam's question.

Sam was first out the room as soon as Dean had begrudgingly given him the keys to the car. Ava wasn't far behind him. She smiled at Dean and tried her damned hardest to not even glance at Cas, but her eyes apparently didn't get the memo, and just as she was about to close the door shut behind her, her eyes locked with Castiel's piercing blue ones and they held the gaze for several moments.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank You to all my readers – I hope you are enjoying the story – Please, Please leave a review – good or bad I want to hear them! :)_

_I'm a HUGE Supernatural and especially Castiel fan ,so I am loving writing the story and have some great ideas!_

_Here's the next chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 9**

The shopping Mall wasn't huge but they did have store where Ava was able to purchase some black trousers and smart white shirts from. It seemed a little odd that she was 'shopping' with Sam, but almost everything else in her life had literally turned upside down in just days, so these very strange events kind of fitted together.

Before long she was the owner of a black skirt, trousers, a dress and some shirts.

"Sam, can you afford all this?" She asked, as the pair made their way to the cashier.

"Me? No..."Then the hunter delved into his back pocket for his wallet and produced a credit card from it "But Mr R Davies can". He smiled.

Ava returned the smile, how could she have forgotten that their lifestyle relied on fraudulent scams – and so did her life, for now anyway.

The shopping trip had proved fruitful. Sam was pretty certain that she now had the attire to pass as a rookie agent.

On their way back to the Motel, Sam received the inevitable call from his brother asking him to pick up some food for him on the way back.

Fortunately, Sam came to a small diner almost immediately as Dean rung off.

"Gotta stop and get some food for Dean and Cas. Hey, do you fancy having something to eat inside and I'll grab them a take out when we're done?" Sam asked, as he parked up in the parking lot of the eatery.

"Yeah, sure" Ava replied.

The diner was conveniently quiet and Sam was able to get a booth for them. Ava took her seat first and Sam took the seat opposite her. After both ordering a meal, Ava excused herself to use the ladies room. It was more to freshen up than actually use the facilities.

As Sam remained seated at the table, his thoughts drifted to thinking if he wasn't a hunter – maybe sitting here for lunch, maybe Ava would be his girlfriend. He found himself glancing around at the patrons in the diner and guessed that's what they must have been thinking – that Sam and Ava were just a young couple having a meal. He then realised that he liked the thought of that – people assuming him and Ava were a couple. Moment's later Ava interrupted his thoughts as he watched her walk back to the table towards him. Her burger and fries were ready on the table, waiting for her.

The pair sat and ate there meals. Sam did most of the talking, telling Ava about past hunts and hunting in general.

As soon as they had finished there meals, Sam got a take out for Dean and Cas and they made their way back to the motel.

While Sam and Ava had been out, Dean had done a little research on what they might be hunting, although he had been disturbed several times by Castiel constantly pacing backwards and forwards around the room. Dean knew the angel was nervous but he wasn't sure why and Cas clammed up and remained silent each time Dean attempted to ask him what was wrong. Dean leaned against the back of the chair which her currently occupied, stretching his legs as he did so.

"Cas, how do you feel about all this, with Ava I mean?"

Castiel stopped still in the centre of the room. The question had come unexpectedly and he was unsure of what to say.

"That hard huh?" Dean continued, after seeing Cas' reaction.

"What she has been through and what she is having to put up with – it's because of me". Cas then replied.

"Cas, you were taken – it's not your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself. If you don't you'll drive yourself insane". The hunter felt genuine concern for his now friend.

"She hates me – the way she looks at me, it's pure disgust – I...". Cas continued, taking a seat at the end of the bed and he put his throbbing head into his hands. "I can't do 'anything' to take back what's happened". He said.

The men then heard the familiar roar of the Impala engine pulling up outside and moments later Ava and Sam returned to the room. Sam put the bags of food on the table and Ava sat on the opposite bed to Cas – averting her eyes from even taking a quick glance at him. Just sitting near to him she encountered that feeling in her chest of what she can only think was 'excitement' – the same feeling that she always got when she heard the door open on his arrival home from work. What was confusing her was why she was still experiencing this feeling? She should have felt sick and angry when she was near him not...excited?

For the next few hours the Winchesters attempted to gather what information they could on what they were hunting and it all led to what they suspected was a ghoul and tonight was the night they were hoping to kill it.

"Midnight, we'll head out then". Dean had declared. It was that statement that had disturbed Ava from her book that she was reading – a book that Bobby had give her to consult and read. If she was going to be living a hunters lifestyle for the foreseeable future then she may as well learn the basics of hunting.

"You guys are going tonight?" She asked, as nonchalantly as she possibly could.

"Yep". Dean replied.

Ava looked to Sam whose eyes were already on her.

"Cas is staying here, but you know you can call me or Dean at 'any time'. Just leave a message if we don't answer". Sam said.

Ava nodded her head. She was terrified that she was going to be alone with Castiel, but she also knew that he 'would' protect her and that's what she kept telling herself.


	10. Chapter 10

_As always, Thank You to everyone who is reading this story – I don't seem to be getting any reviews or feedback on it, so I hope that you're enjoying it_

_I'm a Huge Cas/Misha fan so I'm enjoying writing the story and do have some great story lines coming up._

_Here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 10**

After Sam and Dean had left the motel – with plenty of ammunition of course – the room became silent for quite a time after the boys departure.

Ava didn't move for a while and Castiel did the same. Eventually, she took a deep breathe and stood up from the chair she occupied.

"I'm going to take a shower". She said, leaving the room and entering the small bathroom. Dean had explained to her that no locking of the bathroom door was allowed – Should an emergency occur, easy access had to be gained from all rooms in a motel.

Once Ava was on the other side of the door, she leaned her back against the shut door, and found herself sliding down onto the cold, tiled floor. For several moments, she felt like leaving and going back home and letting whatever was after her have her. She couldn't continue the way she was – with Jimmy or Castiel or whoever he was, in such a close situation to her, twenty fours a day. The all too familiar tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks, but this time she made no attempt to stop them. She had no-one to hide them away from.

What Ava was unaware of was that Castiel was right beside her on the other side of the door – and he could hear her tears and feel her sadness. He wanted to push the door open and hold Ava in his arms – give her the comfort and safety that she needed, but that was impossible and that's what hurt him the most.

Eventually, Ava peeled herself off the cold, bathroom floor and turned the shower on. She hoped more than anything that the water would wash her away her feelings and worry, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. The only feeling which she did receive from the shower, was feeling clean and slightly refreshed – but that was due to the poor water pressure.

After her shower, Ava found herself looking for ways to stay in the confines of the small room. After drying, dressing and combing her hair over and over again, she had no excuse for staying. She caught her reflection in the misty mirror

"You'll be okay – Just go straight to bed". She whispered to herself. Then she took and deep breathe and opened the door...

The room on the other side, seemed surprisingly cosy – Castiel had turned the main light off and the rooms were now lit with three lamps, that gave out an odd orange glow.

Ava had promised herself not to have an eye contact with Cas, but almost immediately found herself looking for him. He was perched on the end of one of the beds, still wearing his trench coat and looking uncomfortable. As soon as he was rejoined with Ava, he regained his standing position. He observed her in a pair of navy blue, cropped pyjama trousers and a pale blue vest top. He sighed inwardly at her beauty. Right now she was wearing no make up and dressed in casual attire and her beauty astounded him.

"I'm going to get some sleep". She said, as much as she tried not to look in his direction or talk to him, she just couldn't help herself. She observed how he stood and how anxious he looked.

"You might want to take your trench off, maybe grab some rest yourself". She said, as she folded and un-folded her arms uncomfortably.

Cas slipped his coat off, revealing his black suit, white shirt and blue tie. Ava's breathe audibly caught in her chest. She had been reminded of the man that she loved – who each morning always made sure he kissed her Goodbye before work and each evening, no matter how late it was, on his return home he 'always' kissed her Hello – even if she was in bed asleep.

For several moments Castiel and Ava held each other's eyes, almost as if their memories were transferring between them.

Cas then stepped forward, he wasn't sure why he did, but he hoped more than anything that she would take comfort in his arms. As soon as he took the step, she took a step back and quickly got into the bed, where she immediately turned on her side with her back towards him, pulling up the bed clothes right up to her chin.

Her form lay rigidly in the bed – yet again her eyes clouded with tears. As she lay still she could hear Cas' trench coat rustling as he moved around the room. Eventually, silence ensued and Ava knew that he had taken a seat on one of the chairs. Her eyes remained open and she could audibly felt her heart pound in her chest.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there before she finally found sleep, but she knew that it hadn't been long when she woken by voices in the room. Sam and Dean had arrived back – Dean look dishevelled to say the least, but Sam, Sam looked a hell of a lot worse...


	11. Chapter 11

_As always a Huge Thank You to all who are reading my story – I hope you are enjoying it. So sorry I haven't been able to update sooner._

_Please could you leave a review – good or bad I want to know what you think?_

_Here's the next chapter – Hope ya'll enjoy it!_

**Chapter 11**

"They were ghouls, God damn Mother Fuckers!" Dean hollered "I just Thank God that I got to him before they had time to drain him". The older hunter continued, as he rifled through his bag for medical supplies.

Ava was up and out of bed, and without realising it she stood beside Cas. She looked toward Sam, who was laid out on the other bed, barely concious. He was pale and his wrists were bandaged up with towels that blood was slowly soaking through.

Dean asked Ava to get some Whiskey from the Impala, which she did immediately.

Castiel found her at the car, with the door open an her hands cradling her face. "Get a grip!" She was mentally telling herself. She couldn't bare to see Sam in so much distress and pain , also add to that, she didn't have a strong stomach for blood at the best of times.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, she turned around to find Castiel right beside her, his trench coat lightly blowing in the cool night air. For the first time, Ava looked right into his clear, blue eyes. His expression was one of concern, but it was more for her than Sam.

Ava found herself wanting to put herself into the angels arms, feel his heart beating and his protection all around her. But, he was not Jimmy and this was not an appropriate situation. Sam was in a tremendous amount of pain. Ava turned around and grabbed the bottle from the back-seat of the car.

"I'm fine...Thank You". She replied, as dead pan as she possibly could. She was well aware of his eyes on her.

After Dean had sewed up Sam's wounds and given him a dose of strong painkiller which had put his brother in a deep sleep, Ava suddenly felt relieved. She had barely been able to stay in the same room, with Sam's screaming and writhing in pain.

Dean sat for a while at the end of the bed where his sibling lay. He hadn't come through the fight un-scathed – there were a couple of bruises beginning to appear on his cheek and forehead and he looked emotionally drained as he downed some of the alcohol from the bottle.

"Dean take the other bed – I can rest on the chair". Ava said.

"No, I'll be fine in the chair". Came his reply. Stubborn as ever.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Dean" Ava said, and she made her way to the chair.

Dean did eventually fall to sleep in the bed and Ava did the same in the chair. The chair was more than big enough for her to put her feet up and lie pretty comfortably.

Castiel couldn't sleep – he didn't even bother to try. Once Ava's breathing pattern changed and he knew she was asleep, he crouched down in front of her – just watching her, observing all of her features. The way her eyes twitched slightly, her soft, mellow breathing. He loved everything about her. Still asleep, she folded her arms around her body, feeling the coolness of the room. Without hesitation, Castiel removed his trench coat and as gently as he could he placed it over her sleeping form. He was sure it was his imagination, but she seemed to take comfort in the extra layer and he was certain that he saw a very slight smile pass her lips.

Ava awoke at hearing Sam's voice, she sat up with a start noting the younger hunter sitting at the end of the bed. The sunshine was just visible through the closed curtains. Ava watched Dean look over his brother's injuries.

She then felt a presence behind her and she turned to find Cas, at the same time she became aware of his trench coat which had covered her. She quickly gathered it up and handed it to it's owner, who seemed almost regretful to accept it.

"Thank You" She said him, this time not averting his eyes.

"How are you feeling Sam?" She asked, standing from the chair.

"I'm okay". He replied, although he clearly wasn't. Bruises had now made an appearance on his face and there wasn't much of his face that wasn't tainted by blue or purple bruising. Ava looked toward Dean.

"There's a diner just up the street – I'll go and and get you guys something to eat and drink". She said, feeling helpless and deciding that this was something that she could do for them.

"That's a good idea". Dean replied "Cas will go with you".

"Oh no, I'll be fine"

"Errr, I don't think so – I'm pretty certain something is on your tail and until we get rid of the 'threat' you are to have one of us with you at all times".

Ava had nothing to say to Dean's reply. She knew that he was right and she was more than Thankful that they were protecting her, which also meant that she had no choice but to let Castiel join her.

After a change of clothes, Ava and Castiel made the short walking distance to the diner – which was fortunately, pretty quiet when they arrived.

The lady who took their order was a small, broad woman in her late fifties, she told the pair to take a seat in one of the cubicles, and she would give them a shout when the order was ready.

Castiel waited for Ava to take her seat first and then took a seat opposite her.

The pair sat silent for several minutes, Ava fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry". Castiel suddenly announced, even surprising himself.

Ava immediately looked to him. She noted his pained expression.

"I would never have left you, you know that". He continued.

Ava stared down at the table in front of her – Thanking God that there was an in-animate object keeping distance between them. Her eyes began to tingle and her heartbeat raced.

"Please...Please, don't talk about it". Ava managed to say, as a tear escaped from each of her eyes and ran steadily down each cheek. After averting his eyes for several minutes, she had no other choice but to look at him. He hurt for her and his expression showed that. He felt the pain that she must have gone through when he had disappeared, but he also felt that she was holding something back from him, something that she wasn't telling him.

"Please talk to me". The angel now begged.

"Your orders are ready!" The woman at the diner shouted and Ava couldn't have been more grateful. She almost jumped from the seat she occupied and moved to collect the order. Castiel paid for the food and the pair walked silently back to the motel.

After having a much needed rest and food for fuel, Sam felt and looked a lot better. Dean had already made the decision that they would stay another night at the motel for Sam to have more recovery time. It would also give Dean a chance to look to see if there were any possible hunts to head to next.

Just as the dark was arriving that evening, Sam desperately needed some fresh air. Ava was first to offer to join him outside for a while. There was a bench just outside their temporary accommodation, so the pair went to sit outside, leaving Cas and Dean in the room.

"Did you manage to talk any more with Ava this morning?" Dean asked Castiel, as he sat on the bed and stretched his arms upwards to relieve the tension he had from using the laptop for the last couple of hours.

"I tried, but she didn't want to talk to me". Came Cas' more than disappointed reply.

"She just needs more time". Dean said.

"I think that she's hiding something from me". The angel said.

"Like what?"

Castiel shook his head "I don't know". He solemnly replied. Dean could see from his facial expression that the angel was deep in thought.

"You two 'need' to talk". Dean replied.

"Dean, I've tried and if I'm honest I can't blame her for wanting as little as possible to do with me".

The hunter didn't reply, Castiel had ended the conversation.

_As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please leave a review on what your thoughts are._


	12. Chapter 12

_I apologise for not updating sooner, but finding the time to post has been hard in the last couple of months. _

_I hope you all are all enjoying the story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

_As always – Please let me know what you think. Good or bad I love hearing what you think._

**Chapter 12**

The next few days Sam, Dean, Ava and Cas kept an eye out for possible hunts, but all seemed quiet in the supernatural World, which un-nerved Sam and Dean. Although, it had given some valuable time to give Ava some training in hunting. Sam was surprised how quickly she picked things up. For Ava, the training not only helped her protect herself but also gave her the chance to avoid talking or even spending time around Castiel. She was afraid of the way she felt about the angel – and she wasn't prepared to even consider facing up to them.

It had bought all the awful memories that she held back, even though they hadn't really ever gone away.

Castiel or the Winchesters knew nothing of the trauma which Ava had gone through, and still went through. It was something that she wasn't prepared to share with anyone.

The foursome arrived at Bobby's – as they still hadn't found a hunt, they decided to go back to the salvage yard and somewhere they considered safe. Maybe Bobby had a job for them.

Sam had been persuaded to take a trip into town and grab a few 'supplies' as Bobby had described them. The 'supplies' consisted of a bottle of whiskey and a couple of pizzas.

When Dean had called and said they were heading his way, the older hunter had looked forward to having some good company for a couple of days.

Bobby continued to finish up some work on a car he was fixing up for Rufus – a fellow hunter.

Ava chatted to him outside and he was more than pleasantly surprised at what she had already learnt about hunting. He was more than glad that she was taking her new lifestyle seriously. It was Dean that interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Ava, could you give me a hand with something?" The hunter asked, with a nonchalant tone.

"Sure." She replied as she followed him into Bobby's abode.

What she, Bobby or Sam were un aware of, was the conversation Dean had just moments ago had with Cas. He had asked the angel to wait in Bobby's panic room and said that he would arrange five minutes alone with Ava – he could only give them that small amount of time.

Unknowing what she about to face, Ava willingly followed Dean through the house and down the steps to the panic room. She watched as the older Winchester opened up the solid, heavy door and ushered her in.

"Ladies first." He said and Ava moved into the room.

"So, what do you..." She hadn't even finished her sentence, before the door slammed shut behind her with Dean on the other side. He opened the peep hole of the door.

"Ava, I'm sorry but you two need to talk."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, un-amused at Dean's action and far from happy at the situation that Dean had put her in.

"He's allowed me five minutes with you." The familiar voice from behind her startled her. She turned to face a perplexed looking Castiel.

"For what?"

"I just wanted to explain to you."

"Explain what?" Her tone was anxious. As Cas moved slowly toward her, she moved further away from him and folded her arms tightly around herself. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and she wondered if he could hear it.

Castiel stood still. He wanted to just hold her hand, touch her for just a moment – he loved her and he wanted her exactly as Jimmy had. His face was full of pain, and he could have broken down into tears at the way she had moved away from him. She stood statue still,although eye contact was inevitable. She lifted her head, her green eyes locking with Cas' blue eyes. He looked so familiar to her, yet so distant at the same time.

Jimmy had been her whole World. She had never loved anyone the way that she loved him and she knew he felt the same. She had felt that her whole life had ended when he hadn't returned home that fateful Thursday evening. Ava had lay on his side of their bed, breathing in his scent for months after his disappearance. Hell, she had even slept in his favourite grey marl t-shirt. For months she cried herself to sleep and that time when she had finally got through a whole day without a tear, Sam and Dean had turned up at her home, closely followed by Castiel. What hurt her most now, was that this man in front of her had no idea of what she had been through. Especially, the secret that she had kept to herself. The secret that was 'always' at the front of her mind, yet she tried forever to force it to the back. But, even with all that she had been through, her heart bled for the man standing with her, wanting nothing more than forgiveness from her. He loved her and now that she was in his life again, she was 'his' World again. He would die to protect her.

As Ava took in his features, she noted how tired he looked. His eyes were heavy and dark. She recalled a time just before he disappeared - the pair had been in the kitchen. Jimmy was making stew for dinner and Ava had positioned herself on the worktop, next to where he was cutting vegetables. He had looked fatigued that evening, much like he did now. Ava had gently cradled his cheek in her hand, where he nuzzled into her touch. They had ended up making love on the kitchen floor, burning the stew. It had been one of many wonderful nights for them both.

Ava blushed at the flashback, suddenly remembering where she was. She hoped more than anything that angels couldn't read minds.

"I would never have left you and I'm so sorry for what has happened. I feel that you are...keeping something from me."

"You have no idea what I have been through!" She replied, suddenly feeling hot and claustrophobic.

"Tell me – Please." Castiel begged.

"Why? I don't want yours or anyone else's sympathy!"

"It's not to sympathise, I want to help you – be there for you. I..." Ava interrupted him.

"I do 'not' want to talk about it – especially with 'you'.I don't know whose idea it was to shut us up in here, but it's a very bad one!" Her voice was shaky and she knew that if Cas said anything else nice to her, she may well break down into tears. To prevent this she tried to turn the conversation into an argument – sadly it didn't work. Cas stood just feet away from her, his head angled to one side with that all too familiar look of sympathy and regret in his eyes.

Ava knew it wasn't his fault for disappearing the way he had, but she needed someone to blame for the trauma she was left with and still lived with everyday.

The room went silent and then the heavy door re-opened and Dead appeared from the other side of it.

"Sam's back."

Castiel nodded to the hunter.

Ava Thanked God for the opportunity to escape, and she marched passed Dean, stopping as she passed him. "If this was your idea, it was a bad one – a 'very' bad one!" Ava spat the words to Dean. Her sorrow from moments ago had now turned to anger.

Ava stomped up the stairs back into the house, followed closely by Dean and Cas.

"Whoa! Where have y'all been?" Sam was stood in the middle of Bobby's study. There was a moment of silence before Ava spoke.

"Dean was just showing me a few things in the panic room." She had contemplated telling Sam what had happened, but there seemed no need to cause an un-necessary argument.

Sam looked to his brother, who looked strangely un-easy.

"Oh." Was all that Sam could say, as Ava slipped passed him and made her way upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ava hadn't made an appearance for a little over two hours – refusing to eat any pizza, choosing to spend the time upstairs in Bobby's spare bedroom. Sam was concerned for her, which is why he made his way upstairs to check on her. He lightly knocked on the closed door.

"Ava, it's Sam."

"Come on in Sam." Came her reply.

Sam opened the door to find her sitting on a chair by the window, reading through a couple of Bobby's books.

"You okay?" Sam asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Not really, but I would feel better if we could go out for a drink. There must be a bar nearby that we could go to." She said, putting the books on the floor by her chair.

Sam had not expected Ava's request and replied by first nodding his head. "Sure...yeah, there's a bar not too far from here, well walking distance anyway."

"Perfect! Shall we leave about nine?"

"Yeah nine's fine – do you want me to ask the others too?"

"No, not really – if that's okay?"

"That's fine".

Dean was not happy that his brother and Ava had gone to a bar. Although, he knew his brother would keep her safe. He was more worried that she would spill details on the earlier events in the panic room.

Cas was unsettled the entire evening. Both Dean and Bobby knew it was because of Ava's absence.

"Cas, she'll be fine – Sam's with her." Dean tried to reassure him, and hopefully stop the angel's constant pacing of the room. "Plus, you'll wear the rug out if you carry on walking the room." Castiel's anxiety was palpable.

Owen's Bar was bustling and Ava was more than happy to leave the confines of Bobby's house.

The bar certainly needed updating, décor wise, but it could have been worse. Ava ordered a bottle of beer – as did Sam, and the pair took seats by the window.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I just needed to get out of the house for a while."

"You don't need to Thank me." Sam replied. He felt genuinely sorry for Ava's plight and he understood how hard all this must be for her.

It was turned Midnight when Sam and Ava left the bar. Ava had had more than enough to drink – when it had been her turn to go to the bar, she had followed each bottle with a whiskey chaser, which Sam was unaware of.

Just as the pair were about to leave the premises, Ava turned to Sam. "Your brother and...Castiel are complete idiots!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Sam smiled.

"They locked me in the panic room today – just me and Cas." Ava's speech was slurred and she could barely focus on Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, alarm clear in his tone.

"Yep, you heard me – they locked me and the angel up. In hope that we would 'talk'." Ava stumbled slightly as they stepped outside. Sam knew she wouldn't make the walk home and he was right.

By the time they reached Bobby's, Ava was sleeping, cradled in Sam's arms with her head against his chest.

Sam was Pleased to be back at the house, as he was ready to give his brother a piece of his mind regarding his earlier antics, but he almost felt sorry that he had to put Ava down. He liked the way she felt in his arms.

As he let himself in, he walked into the sitting room where Dean was lying on the sofa – the lights were still on, so he knew his brother was still awake.

"Whoa Sam! What happened?" Dean said, as his brother walked by with Ava asleep in his arms.

"I'm putting Ava to bed and I'll be back." Sam replied. Both his expression and tone of voice were firm and Dean knew that his brother was pissed about something.

Upstairs, Sam removed Ava's boots without her stirring and he put her into bed, ensuring that the covers were over her.

The younger Winchester re-joined Dean downstairs, who had also now been joined by a nervous looking Castiel.

"Whose ridiculous idea was it to lock Ava in the panic room?" Sam asked, standing in the centre of the room with his hands on his hips.

"She wasn't in there on her own." Was all Dean could think to say.

"You know what I mean. Do you both not think she's been through enough just lately?" Sam replied, incredulously.

"Okay Sam, calm down. Cas wanted to talk to her..."

"So, why lock her up? Surely common sense would tell you to wait until she's ready to talk."

The room fell silent. Cas rubbed the back of his neck, more of an uncomfortable action rather than reliving an ache.

"I'm staying upstairs with Ava." Sam broke the silence.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she's drank a lot tonight, no doubt to your earlier actions, and I want to make sure that she's okay."

Dean knew Sam was right, but he wished Cas had gotten to the room first.

Sam prepared a make shift bed on the floor of the bedroom Ava occupied, consisting of a pillow and a thread bare blanket. He was awake for most of the night, listening to Ava's breathing. The moment that he did finally fall asleep, he was woken up.

"Sam...what are you doing here?"

He sat up to find Ava sitting on the side of the bed.

"I was worried that you had had too much to drink. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You stayed with me?"

Sam was unsure if he had been asked a question or if Ava had made a statement. In reply, he smiled awkwardly.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for last night – I should never have gone out."

"It's fine – don't worry 'bout it. You needed to sound off to someone, that's all." Sam replied, lifting his large body from the floor.

"I'm gonna take a shower – a cold one I think." Ava said, grabbing her clothes.

After her shower and change of attire – which today consisted of dark blue jeans and a red and blue fitted, checked shirt, Ava made her way downstairs, joining Dean, Bobby and Sam in what was referred to as 'the library'.

"I've made you a black coffee." Sam said, handing her the beverage.

Ava gladly took the drink and immediately sensed an atmosphere in the room – particularly with the brothers.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour last night". She said, cradling the mug of caffeine.

"It's fine – you were fine." Sam was quick to reply.

After several moments of silence, Ava moved herself to the window. It was a dull day, grey clouds filled the sky with a definite promise of rain later. That's when she saw him – standing in the centre of rusty, old cars. His beige trench coat moving slightly in the cool breeze. He was facing away from the house.

Ava left the three hunters, deliberating over a possible hunt, and made her way outside.

She couldn't decide if to approach Castiel or stay in the spot which she currently occupied. As she was deliberating, Cas sensed her presence and turned around.

As her gaze met his, that now all familiar feeling engulfed her. Her heart beat quickened and a warm feeling embraced her whole body, particularly in the very pit of her stomach.

Cas immediately moved toward her, with elegant strides and his coat behind him, almost like a cape that adorned a superhero. Ava took a deep breathe, when he reached her, standing just a couple of feet in front of her.

"Are you...okay?" He was first to speak, if a little awkwardly. It was a question that he immediately regretted. Of course she wasn't okay, why should she be?

"Yes." She replied, surprising him with her answer. She seemed calm.

"Look...Cas." He knew she had difficulty saying his name. "This isn't easy for me and I'm guessing it's the same for you, but we're stuck here together and we're going to have to try and get along." Ava noted the almost startled expression on Castiel's face. He nodded in response to her.

"Thank You." He replied, almost solemnly.

"But Please, if we do this, Please don't ask about...'us' before – Jimmy and I." Her voice shook slightly with emotion. How she was going to spend time with Castiel and 'not' think about her life with Jimmy, she really had no clue. Every time she laid her eyes on Cas, her heart missed a beat. She knew that she had to 'try' and put her past behind her, but how could she when it had now become her future?

The silence that then ensued between the pair was uncomfortable, but neither Ava or Castiel wanted to walk away.

"Everything okay?" It was Dean that broke the silence and gave Ava the opportunity to reluctantly walk away from Cas.


	14. Chapter 14

_Firstly, Thank You to all who are reading, favourited and reviewed my story – It's wonderful to know that it's being enjoyed! :-)_

_I apologise for the long delay since my last update; I work on this story virtually everyday, but sometimes finding the time to upload it is difficult, Please forgive me._

_Here is the next chapter – hope y'all enjoy it and if you have the time, Please leave a review, good or bad they do fuel me to write more ;-)_

**Chapter 14**

Bobby had discovered what looked like a possible hunt – which couldn't have come at a better time for Ava and the boys. Bobby had promised Rufus a hand, so for now it was just the four of them, including Castiel.

It didn't take long for the last bag to be packed into the Impala, and Sam, Dean, Ava and Cas were ready to make the trip to Storm Lane in Iowa. It was only going to be about a two hour car journey and with Dean behind the wheel, it would probably be less time than that.

Sam had almost forced Ava to ride shotgun with his brother, while he took the back seat next to Cas. He was well aware of Ava's discomfort around the angel, so the more Sam kept them apart, the better, well for Ava anyway.

The Sail Inn Motel was Dean's choice of accommodation. The rooms were basic – the purple carpet was a surprise to the foursome. They had managed to book a room with three small beds.

As soon as a meal had been consumed, Sam and Dean began to research what had bought them to the town . So far, three women had died in less than a week. They were all young, fit and healthy, which what had flagged up as 'suspicious' to the hunters.

After several hours of trawling the internet and local papers, the majority of which had been done by Sam, they had discovered that all the women had lived pretty close to each other, and they had all visited their Doctor just before meeting the end of their lives. Dr Baker was from a practice on 1525 West 5th Street.

"I say we pop by to Dr Baker's place of work, wait till it's closed and get the records of the deceased." Dean said.

"It's almost seven now, they can't be open much longer. We should get going now." Sam replied, stretching his legs from the chair he was currently occupying.

The Surgery looked like any other Surgery. Dean parked the Impala up across the street, opposite the building. There was only one light on inside that they could see and the Secretary looked as if she was packing up, ready to leave for the evening.

"You just need the records of these women, right?" Ava was first to speak, after a few silent minutes in the car.

"Yep." Came Dean's reply.

"So, let me and...Cas go in." She still struggled with her emotion when saying his name.

"Excuse me?" Dean's head jerked around to the pair currently occupying the back-seat.

"It's only getting a couple of files – at least let me be useful." Ava said.

Dean looked to his brother, who in turn, looked back.

"I can pick locks and I'll keep her safe." Castiel's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

Ava quietly Thanked him, but still found it difficult to look at him.

"I guess so." Dean replied, feeling apprehensive until Cas had spoke up.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The younger Winchester added.

"Sam Please, let me do this. It's a simple job that I 'can' do and I pretty much feel helpless most of the time."

Sam sighed with both anxiety and frustration. Although,he knew that Castiel would protect her – the angel didn't take his eyes off her anyway.

"I promise we'll call if we get into trouble, and you are literally seconds away from us." Ava continued.

"Okay, but you call if you need us and if you're in there for longer than you should be, we're coming in." Sam looked to both Ava and Castiel, who both nodded in agreement.

Castiel and Ava made the short walk from the car to the building, shortly after they had watched the Secretary lock up and leave. They each had a torch, but had decided that Ava would follow Cas in, thus using the one source of light between them, at least until they located the files.

As the angel picked the lock, he made sure that Ava stood in-front of him.

The Winchesters had done their job in teaching the angel how to pick locks, Cas had the door open in mere moments. The pair waited for an alarm to sound, and when there wasn't one they proceeded into the darkness of the building. Cas entered first and Ava closed the door shut behind her. As Cas switched the torch on he reached behind him for Ava's hand and found it easily. He Felt her reluctance to accept his hand, but he persisted and she allowed him to wrap his large fingers around her small, slender hand. As the pair continued to look around for a cabinet of some sort, Ava realised that she felt no fear at all. She felt protected with Cas holding her hand. His grasp was strong and she felt that right now her safety was his priority and right there and then, that's all that mattered to her.

"There it is." Castiel interrupted her thoughts. She was Thankful for the darkness, as she was sure that her cheeks were a bright shade of red.

The light of the torch led them to the gun metal grey coloured cabinet. Just as the pair reached their destination, Cas heard footsteps – they were outside, but they were close. Not letting go of Ava's hand, he switched the torch off.

"There's someone coming." With that, he glanced around the dimly lit room for somewhere to hide, before seeing a cupboard. He ran to the cupboard, not letting go of the hand inside his, he found the handle and secretly prayed the door opened – it did. He ushered Ava in first and closed the door shut behind him. It was literally just a cupboard, with just about enough room for the two of them. Ava wasn't sure what the cupboards purpose was – maybe a place to store coats and bags? The pair stood as still as they could. A light appeared through the small slit of the door opening – giving enough light for Ava and Cas to see each other. Ava looked up at Cas, to find his eyes already on her. He nodded and attempted a half smile, to try and reassure her that they were going to be okay. Of course, he had no idea if they would be, but if what they were looking to hunt had entered the building, then he would fight with all he had to keep Ava safe.

It was a woman's voice that was heard next.

"Yeah. I left my phone here, came back and thought, hell why not call you from work – saves me paying."

Ava's panic eased a little, but she guessed that the woman on the other side of the door was going to be there for a while.

Once Cas realised the arrival of the woman wasn't a threat, he also relaxed a little. He was also aware that Ava's breathing was less erratic, so her worry had subsided a little also. He now realised it was a waiting game for the two of them in the cupboard.

Fifteen minutes later and the phone conversation showed no sign of ending any time soon.

Dean and Sam could see the Secretary from the window and they guessed that Cas and Ava had found somewhere to hide.

Meanwhile, Ava and Cas stood side by side in the small confines. As Cas began to focus more of his attention on the girl beside him, he was quick to realise that she was shivering slightly. The small space was cold, he didn't really feel the cold, but then again he had a lot more layers on. Her top did have have long sleeves, but wasn't all that thick. He could not bear the thought that she was cold, so he did the only only thing that he could think of; he turned to face her, albeit with a little difficulty, due to the space issues. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're cold. I'm going to move myself towards you – use my heat."

Ava wasn't surprised at the gesture – Jimmy would have done the same in a heartbeat. Although it wasn't Jimmy, or at least 'all' of him and she had to keep that in the fore front of her mind.

She shook her head and whispered a reply.

"No, I'll be okay."

Cas' jaw tightened. She was stubborn, he knew that, but he would not let her be physically affected by their current situation.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He replied, and he immediately moved himself against her trembling form. He almost forced her back against the side of the cupboard. Castiel then wrapped each side of his trench coat around each side of her, his arms automatically wrapped around the small of her back. Ava immediately placed her hands flat, against the angels shirt covered chest, but he was too strong and determined for her to be able to push him away. Within seconds his body was flush against hers. Castiel was warm and Ava did stop shivering in moments. This was the closest that that the pair had been since they had been re-introduced, as it were. She had thought that the small enclosure of where they were was going to be close enough – but now, close physical contact – and she had no way of escaping the situation. It was then that she caught it in the air – Jimmy's scent. It was hard to describe but to her easily recognisable. To Ava, it was a perfect mixture of clean cotton, fresh air and his individual scent, to which was incomparable to anything else. She felt his fingertips tapping slightly against her back – did he not know that just his presence reassured her?

She again tried to push herself away from him, but he was far too strong and his grasp didn't falter.

Maybe it was the intimacy of the situation or that they were alone, but she gave up trying to escape the angels grasp, and lay her head against his chest. Her hands fisted his shirt and she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She wanted to punch and kick Castiel for taking Jimmy away from her, from ruining the one thing that she had. But, she couldn't. She knew that Jimmy was a part of Castiel – how was she supposed to walk away from him and leave that part of Jimmy behind when it was time? She couldn't afford to build any kind of 'relationship' with Castiel, not when this was a temporary situation. There was so much on her mind, she felt mentally dizzy.

"Ssshhh." She heard Cas say aloud, as he gently stroked her hair, holding her head against him. He had feelings for this woman in his arms, regardless of if he was thinking as Jimmy or Cas. It scared him to think of not seeing her any more.

It was a familiar voice that separated the two of them.

"Cas...Ava?" It was Dean.

Castiel reluctantly let go of Ava and opened the door of the cupboard, to find the hunter grasping a torch and standing in the centre of the room. The secretary had gone – neither Cas or Ava had heard her leave – they had been too distracted with each other.

"I wondered where the hell you two were?" Dean said.

"The files are over here." Ava said first, moving hurriedly passed Cas, not wanting Dean to ask any questions regarding their time in the cupboard.

Within minutes the threesome were back in the safe confines of the Impala – files included. Sam drove back to the motel, where the files were studied.

After several hours of Sam researching and Dean consuming as much beer as he could, Sam finally came up with a theory.

"Okay – we have a woman who choked, a woman who was found with her wrists slit and supposedly a woman, who had eat herself to death. I'm going with a witch.

"You're kidding? A freaking witch!" Dean said incredulously.

"Why, what's up with witches?" Ava joined in, relieving her eyes from the book she had been reading. Cas had been resting on the couch. Ava was sure that the angel had fallen asleep a couple of times, although he was now wide awake, fully alert and appeared to be concentrating on Sam's statement.

"I hate witches. They're skeevy things, no matter what gorgeous woman they may be posing as." Dean replied, thoroughly repulsed at what they had to eliminate.

"I'm pretty certain Dr Baker is the witch. I've got her address, but haven't a clue how to handle this."

"We'll sleep on it Sam." Dean replied to his brother. Clearly his alcohol intake had begun to take effect.

Ava dreaded the word 'sleep' – to her it may as well have been a 'nightmare' – she would lie awake for hours, listening to the soft snores in the room. It was then that she was left with nothing but her memories. The memories she held so dear to her, of her and Jimmy and the life that she 'should' be living. Sleep did not come easily for her and nor was it for long periods.

Sam nodded at his brother and shut the laptop down, making his way over to the bed. Dean had already thrown his tired body down on the other bed and Ava followed suit, put her book on the floor beside the bed and pulled the thin sheet over herself.

Castiel hadn't moved from the sofa, but when Sam switched the lamp off, Ava heard the angel shifting, and she guessed that he was attempting to get himself into a more comfortable position.

Ava wasn't sure how long she lay in the uncomfortable bed for and how long sleep actually took her for, but she awoke with a start. Her heart raced with un-known fear for several minutes. It was still dark and she could hear Dean snoring in the bed closest to her. He always snored when he had drunk alcohol.

She continued to lay silent for a few minutes, before she began to feel hot and claustrophobic. As quietly as she could, she slid her legs off the side of the bed and tip toed across the dark room. She need a few minutes of fresh air. As she arrived at the door, she saw that it was open slightly – glancing to the sofa, which was empty, she was correct in guessing that Castiel had already beat her to it. As she opened the door enough for her to be able to slip through, she discovered him sitting on the curb, just outside the room.

She wasn't sure if Cas had heard her, but she made her way over to him. The cool night air chilled her arms, but it felt better than the too hot confines of the room. She sat down next to the angel. She caught his glance and found his expression comforting, as she sat wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do you want my coat?" Cas asked, sensing her chill.

"No, I'm fine Thank You. I just came out for some fresh air. Couldn't you sleep?" She asked.

She surprised herself by how comfortable she felt in his presence.

"No, I couldn't." Came the angels gravelly reply.

The pair stayed silent for a while.

"Do you think Sam and Dean will be able to kill the witch?" Ava eventually broke the silence. She felt fearful for the day dawning. She worried for the brothers' and Castiel's safety.

"No doubt they will have a plan." Cas replied. He turned to face her, his blue eyes mesmerised her as she nodded her head to his reply.

"I will help if I can." She said.

"We will be able to manage it between the three of us." Cas said. "I don't want you injured." His concern for her safety was palpable.

"Cas, I 'will' help if I can. I can't just sit back when there is something that I could do." She was surprised at how easy she spoke his name.

Castiel wasn't surprised by her reply. She had always offered her help to anyone – putting her own needs and safety behind others. He knew at that moment that her safety was paramount to him. It felt strange for him to think this way, as up until recent events his life had involved just the Winchesters, who he had grown close to. He would have died to protect the two brothers, but now his priority was Ava – and he was more than determined to protect her with everything that he was and had. Although, at the back of his mind he wondered how he was going to walk away from her when she no longer needed protecting and something told him that his real struggle hadn't even begun...


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank You to all who are reading, favourite'd and reviewed my story – It's wonderful to know that it's being enjoyed._

_I apologise for the long delay since my last update – I work on this story virtually every day but finding the time to upload it is difficult – Please forgive me._

_Here is the next chapter – hope y'all enjoy it and Please leave a review; good or bad I love to know what you think! :-)_

**Chapter 15**

It was the slither of sunlight creeping through the thin curtains that awoke Ava from her slumber the next morning. She had managed to get a couple of hours sleep after her chat with Castiel.

After showering, she re-joined the hunters and angel in the motel room.

The plan that the Winchesters had devised sounded simple.

"Sam and Ava go to the front door – make an excuse that you're lost and want directions. Meanwhile, me and Cas get in to the house from the back. Once we're in, Ava can go and wait in the car and Sam can give us a hand killing the bitch." Dean said.

Ava complained that she was an extra body to help – she would rather do something useful than sit and wait in the car. But, Sam, Dean and Cas refused her offer. Dean was sure the witch was a powerful one and would use Ava's vulnerability.

Dressed in jeans, black boots and a white vest top with a fitted, blue checked shirt, Ava made her way to the Impala.

Sam pulled the car over a little way from the house that they were preparing to invade. The younger hunter and Ava, made their way on foot to the front door of the witches abode.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine – I wish I was doing more than waiting in the car though."

"We can handle this." Sam replied.

The house looked like any other suburban property. Sam knocked on the door. Both he and Ava didn't have to wait long, before the door opened revealing a dark haired woman.

Ava would have put the witch mid to late forties in age – fairly attractive.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind us bothering you, but we're looking for a Mrs Montgomery". Sam said. Ava wasn't surprised at how genuine Sam sounded. His calm demeanour matched his request.

"She's a family member who we haven't seen in a while." He continued. His expression was warm, but Ava didn't miss the witches cold and callous expression.

The events of what happened next, occurred so quickly, Ava struggled to register.

If Dean or Castiel made a noise entering through the back of the house, then Ava never heard a sound, but the witch twisted around almost too fast to the human eye. One minute the witch was in front of her and in the next moment the witch was gone.

"Go to the car – we've got this." Sam instructed, and with that he had disappeared into the house and towards the back of the property, where his brother and Cas were.

Ava should have done as she was asked, but the shouting and smashing noises stopped her. Instead, she went into the house, closing the door behind her.

She scanned the room she was standing in, immediately focusing on a table towards the wall. A closer inspection told Ava that the witch was making hex bags – the table was laid with small bones, bits of earth coloured fabric and God only knows what the other articles were! The loud bang and sudden groan from the back of the house, broke Ava's concentration, and instinct told her it wasn't the witch that had made the sound.

Ava thought back to all that she had read and been told about witches and the one thought that kept coming to the fore-front of her mind was destroying the hex bags. She had no idea what it would do, if anything at all, but she knew it was worth a try. She retrieved a lighter from the back pocket of her jeans. It was a pink lighter that Dean had bought for her. He had insisted it was a necessity that she should always have with her – and right now, she hoped it was going to save his ass – she thought, as she flicked the lighter igniting the bright yellow flame.

"Here goes." She said, and she lit the fabric and whatever objects were on the table that would take the flame.

It was mere moments, before she heard a woman's screaming emerging from the back room. She knew it was the witch.

Sam suddenly appeared looking dishevelled with several red marks adorning his face.

"Its Ava!" He said, looking at the burning table. "She burnt the hex bags." He hollered to his brother and beckoned Ava to him.

"Well done. You just saved our asses."

Ava felt proud of her achievement, but that was all too soon forgotten, as she followed Sam. Dean was leaning against a sideboard, looking much worse than his brother. He was clearly in pain, as he clutched his abdomen, but Ava forgot everything when she saw Castiel lying motionless on the floor by Dean.

"We need to get him to the car and back to the motel." Sam said, but Ava barely heard him, all her thoughts were on the still angels form. She immediately moved to him. He was unconscious, but when she saw his barely moving chest, she felt relief wash over her.

Automatically, Ava knelt beside Castiel. She was afraid to touch him and up close, she could see bruising starting to appear on his face – red and blue marks on his cheek bones and a definitive black/blue eye. She automatically smoothed a piece of his hair from his eyes. It had already started to stick to his face by the blood that had run from his nose. She could now see more clearly the extent of his facial injuries; the black eye was becoming more black by the second, or so it seemed. His nose was bloody and his cheek bones were a bright red hue.

Tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"Dean get the car outside the house and I'll bring him out." Sam said to his brother. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He doesn't heal as quick as he used to, but he'll be okay." Sam continued, reassuringly.

Sam managed to retrieve Castiel from the floor and hold him up as best as he could to carry him to the Impala. Ava felt a little relieved when she heard Cas groan a couple of times, and she helped Sam get him through the house, but not before seeing the lifeless body of the witch that she had killed.

Dean and Sam managed to lie Castiel on the back seat of the car, he still hadn't regained consciousness. Ava was quick to take a seat next to Cas, she cradled the angels head in her lap, brushing his hair softly. She silently prayed that he would be okay and would wake soon.

The journey back to the motel seemed never ending. Dean did his best to drive as fast as he could, without drawing any attention and avoiding any bumps In the road. He did catch glances of Ava with Cas in the rear view mirror. The way that she touched him and held his head he found touching. It was then that he knew she had feelings for the angel.

Sam and Dean managed to get Castiel into the motel room with ease. Ava helped remove Cas's trench coat and the hunters watched as he carefully removed his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt. In particular, Dean noted the care that she took with the angel . He observed her wipe the dried blood from his face and the way she lovingly stroked the hair back from his eyes.

"You guys sort yourselves out and get some rest." Ava said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

It didn't take all that long for the hunters to shower and sleep took them quickly – Sam took the other bed and Dean took to the floor.

When Ava knew the brothers were asleep, she lay herself next to Castiel – watching his chest rise up and down and his eyelids occasionally flutter.

The sharp angle of his nose and his perfectly shaped chin – all the features she had been in love with – they were all still as she remembered and all the feelings that she had had for Jimmy were there and just as strong.

She recalled the times that she would wake up next to him in bed, he had already been awake with his crystal blue orbs drinking in her form. The way that he would hold her – her back against his chest – she always felt safe in his arms, with his leg draped over her thigh. He always felt so warm against her. Without even realising it, a tear rolled down her face and onto the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

_Firstly I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner – I am working on it all the time, but finding the time to post is hard! I really intend to post much sooner and have some great ideas._

_Secondly I can't Thank You all enough for reading in the story and for leaving such awesome reviews! Thank You for favourtin'g this story too – I appreciate you all!_

_Anyway, enough chatter from me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Love to you all! x_

**Chapter 16**

Ava wasn't sure what time sleep came to her, but she knew that it hadn't lasted long. She opened her green eyes abruptly, feeling a panic in her chest for Cas. At that moment the angel's blue orbs began to flicker open, attempting to adjust to the light in the room. His head was pounding and he felt that his whole body had been forced through some sort of wringing device.

He finally managed to open his eyes, and found himself staring at the ceiling for several moments.

Ava assumed that he was recalling the events of what had bought him to be lying in a bed, in as much pain as he was in.

Cas turned his head as he felt the form next to him.

"Sssshhhhh." Ava said. "You're safe now." She soothed.

Almost immediately, Cas found himself feeling calmer – she was here, alive and next to him – which was all that mattered.

"Dean and Sam are sleeping ; they're fine too." She whispered. The angel felt that she was reading his mind.

Ava tracked the the bruising on his face, it was discolouring quickly. Dean had told her that he healed quicker than humans.

"What happened to the witch?" Cas managed to say, his voice crackly and his throat dry.

"Gone. We killed her after she attacked you." Ava replied, pulling herself up and leaning over to the cabinet next to the bed that held a glass of water.

"Can you sit up a little and have some of this water?" She said.

Castiel managed to lean up on to his arm and take several sips of the water, for which he was grateful. He then stretched his legs, noticing that he was minus his trench coat, suit jacket, tie and shoes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine – we're all concerned for you." Ava replied. The relief that she felt now that Cas was awake and talking overwhelmed her.

Once Sam and Dean were up and awake, Cas wasn't long to follow. It had only been a couple of hours after he had initially woken up and his injuries were already looking and feeling better.

He had been both amazed and proud when he had listened to Dean's re-telling of how Ava had managed to kill the witch. Of course, she was humble about the events, saying that if it wasn't for the three of them and their training, she wouldn't have been able to do what she did. Recalling the events made her feel physically nauseous, especially to think what could have ensued if she hadn't remembered what she had been taught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of weeks went fairly quietly. A couple of hunts were dealt with, without any major injuries.

Ava always felt safety and comfort when they visited Bobby and her stays there were always where she felt safe.

Being around Castiel all day and everyday, was still hard for her but she did find it a very tiny bit easier.

When she woke up at Bobby's one dark and stormy, Wednesday morning, Ava certainly didn't expect the day to progress as it did.

After showering and changing into a dark pair of blue jeans with a pale pink, fitted jumper, Ava joined Bobby and the Winchesters downstairs – who were all seated around the table, drinking coffee and discussing a creature of some kind.

After the morning pleasantries, Ava made her way to the kitchen to make her first drink of the day.

As she poured the boiling water into the cup with the coffee, she stirred the beverage just as the voice startled her.

"Good Morning."

"Jeez Cas, sneak up on my why don't you?!" She replied, as she took a sip of the coffee.

"I...er...I need to ask you something." The angel continued. He had wanted to ask the question for days, but either hadn't found the time to do so or was fearful of upsetting Ava any more than what she had been. But, this morning, he felt he could no longer continue 'not' knowing the answer to his question.

Without having a eye contact with Cas, Ava cradled her mug.

"What?" She asked. She felt her heart beat quicken in anxiety of what she was about to be asked.

After she had said to him a couple of weeks previously that she didn't want to talk about Jimmy of the life that she had led then, Castiel had asked her nothing. It had been hard for him, but just looking at her he found difficult ; the way she made him feel – he wanted to be with her twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He almost felt that she completed the being that he was.

"I know you asked me not to mention...your past, but I know, that you are keeping something from me." He said. He moved to stand in-front of her ; which gave Ava no choice but to look into his blue eyes and warm expression.

"Please Castiel – leave it in the past." She begged. She suddenly felt hot and claustrophobic, she stepped to her left, but Castiel synchronised her move, almost trapping her against the kitchen sideboard.

"I'm afraid I can't. I know you have kept something from me...from Jimmy."

It was at this point of silence, that the three hunter's halted their conversation, sensing an argument was about to erupt the already stormy day.

Ava shakily put her barely drunken mug down.

"I begged you not to ask me anything...'Please' Castiel, leave it in the past." She said, wiping her brow and fearful that tears were not far.

"I 'can't'. I need to know what happened when I...when Jimmy left."

The angels tone had hardened.

Sam went to stand from his seat to try and diffuse the ensuing situation, but Bobby clamped his hand firmly on the hunter's arm. Bobby shook his head at Sam, forcing Sam to sit back down.

"But..." Sam started, but was quickly interrupted by the older man.

"It's their business Sam. Leave it." Sam sighed and reluctantly relaxed back into his chair.

Ava shifted left again, but Castiel continued to mirror her moves, blocking her escape.

She wanted to forcefully shove him away from her, but didn't want to touch him for fear of remembering what he felt like under her touch.

"Will you Please move out of my way!" She demanded. Ava found herself no longer able to look at Cas's face ; the memories of what she had lost were now as clear as crystal in her mind.

"No." Castiel replied.

Ava placed her hands on the angels chest and tried to physically push him away from her, at the same time pushing the tears back that were pushing themselves behind her eyes.

Castiel didn't budge, it was as if he was cemented to the space that he occupied. Ava felt trapped, cornered like an animal hunted.

"You want to know 'what' happened, what 'I' did?!" Ava shouted, her voice cracking with emotion and the tears now rolling freely from her green orbs.

Castiel felt cruel, but he 'had' to know what had happened, what she had been through without him, without Jimmy.

"I...lost...I lost 'our' baby! There, are you happy now!You left me and I lost our baby!" She screamed. Using all the strength that she had, she pushed Castiel out of her way and ran out of the back door.

Sam stood up, ready to follow Ava, but Bobby was quick to put his hand on his arm for a second time.

"No son. Let Cas go." The older man said. Sam was clearly unhappy with Bobby stopping him going to Ava's need, and found himself looking to his brother for aid.

Dean shook his head at his younger sibling's un-asked question.

"Bobby's right. This is not our fight."

Reluctantly, Sam sat back down, as Cas fled through the door that Ava had exited through just seconds earlier.

Castiel didn't have to go far to find Ava. She was standing amongst the old cars and car parts, not far from the house. She stood with her back to the house.

Cas new instinctively that she was crying. Her arms were folded tight around herself and as he got closer to her, he could see her shoulders trembling with each sob that she made.

There was no thought to his next action. Cas stood just a couple of feet to her right. He watched her continuing to stare at nothing in front of her. Tears stained her cheeks.

She knew Castiel was virtually next to her, but she wasn't sure that she had the strength to even look at him. She was angry at herself for telling him about the baby ; she never wanted him to find out, but the pressure that he had put on her was too much and she had blurted it out, almost without thinking about it.

Castiel remained silent in her presence, his eyes never left her. He was confused and unsure what actions to take ; should he comfort her, would it be better just to stay where he was, should be remain silent or speak? He remained silent where he stood – he was there for her if she did need or want him. The only thing that he was certain of was that he didn't want to be anywhere else but with her.

After several more minutes, Ava turned to him. Her green eyes meeting his blue ones. She could see the sympathy and understanding in him and she wasn't sure if she moved toward him or fell, but the next thing that she was aware of was punching his chest with the base of her fists and then Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around her, as he sank to the hard ground, cradling her trembling form to him.


	17. Chapter 17

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul "– Judy Garland

Okay, here's my apology for taking so long to update! New Year and I'm going to try and post more regularly. I have no intention of giving up on this story so Thank You to all that have continued to read and I hope you're enjoying it!

**Chapter 17**

Ava sobbed into Castiel's chest, soaking his white shirt with her tears. She wondered how she would be able to ever stop crying. She felt all the emotion spilling out of her, from Jimmy's disappearance, to finding out about the pregnancy, the miscarriage and finding Castiel ,stood in what was her and Jimmy's home.

Cas did the only thing he could – he held her tightly against him, allowing her to grieve for however long she needed.

Sam, Dean and Bobby observed the events unfolding through the window.

"Did you know about the baby?" Dean asked his brother.

"Of course I didn't!"Sam replied, incredulously. "Why would I know?"

"You two are pretty close, I thought she may have told you, that's all."

"No. She didn't." Sam sternly replied.

"C'mon boys, let's leave the two of them alone." Bobby said, feeling as if they were prying on the touching scene enfolding in front of them.

Ava wasn't sure how long she cried for, or how long she held on to Castiel for, before her tears finally began to ease.

She did know that the angel hadn't let her go or spoke to her. Her head was now tucked affectionately under his chin.

With all the strength, both physically and emotionally, that she could muster, she lifted herself from his chest, and looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were bluer than she had ever seen them and they were full of emotion. His frown told her that he was saddened by either the discovery of the pregnancy or her, almost, hysterical reaction. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, noticing the tears that had soaked through Cas' shirt and tie, which had absorbed most of them.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered.

"You have noting to be sorry for." Castiel replied, wiping a missed tear from her cheek, using the pad of his thumb. Just at that slightest touch he wanted more. He wanted to feel her against him again, her arms wrapped lovingly around him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" He asked.

Ava sniffled and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't want anyone to know. I felt...ashamed that I hadn't been strong enough to carry the baby." Her lips trembled.

"No! Do not say that you feel ashamed – this is not your fault!" He replied. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine – I should have fought harder when I...when Jimmy was taken." The fallen angel meant every word that he had said, he would shoulder the blame.

"You were taken. You can't fight forces that strong!" Ava replied.

" I don't know what to say to you, other than that I am truly, truly sorry for what you have been through."

"Don't apologise, you are not to blame. I should have told you about the baby – I wanted to, but each time I thought back about it, I found it so hard to talk about."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I know you are." Ava sighed. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"What wasn't meant to be?" Cas asked confusion clear in his expression.

"You and I, well Jimmy and I."

Cas remained silent. His gaze never leaving hers. Neither of them need to say anything more. What had happened was in the past and there was nothing either of them could do to change that. But the angel _knew_ that there were still feelings between them. Each time he laid his eyes on her, she took his breathe away. Holding her those few moments ago had felt _right._ The way that she had clung to him, needing to feel him against her – it felt so incredibly _normal_ to him.

The un-even ground that Cas was currently sitting on was causing him discomfort, be he would not move an inch until Ava was ready, and that wasn't now as she laid her head back against his chest. His heartbeat soothing her.

Ava wasn't sure how long she stayed protected in Castiel's arms for, but, eventually her tears subsided and she noticed the dark coming over in the sky.

"We need to get inside." She said, moving herself to stand up.

Castiel was reluctant to let her go, but he had no reason to keep her here longer. "Do you want to talk some more?" He said, holding her arm to steady her.

She looked up at him, her green orbs meeting his blue ones. She would have said no, but just looking into his eyes and remembering Jimmy, she found herself nodding her head in reply to his question. "I would like that, I think." She added.

Castiel smiled, Pleased at her response.

The pair then walked silently back into Bobby's abode.

Dean was the first one to speak to them, as he was retrieving a beer bottle from the refrigerator.

"Everything okay?" Ava nodded in response to his question, and she continued to walk through the house, that was now more like her home than her _actual_ home.

Castiel closely followed her.

Bobby and Sam were both seated on the sofa, and as Ava and Cas reached the stairs, Bobby was next to speak. "You okay?" He said. His tone was full of concern. He could see the tears that Ava had shed and he could see the un-easiness in the angels expression.

Ava nodded. "I'm fine. Cas and I are going to continue to chat upstairs." She managed to say. Her voice was croaky and edged with sadness.

"You call if you need anything, ya hear me?" The older hunter continued.

"Thanks Bobby...for everything." She returned.

Upstairs, Ava seated herself on the bed, pulling her brown boots off – she felt a certain relief from just doing that.

Castiel stood uncomfortably in the room, not knowing what to do, or where to sit, even _if_ to sit.

Ava sat back on the bed, with her back against the headboard. "Sit down." She said to the always awkward angel.

"What happened after I...Jimmy disappeared?" Castiel said, seating himself next to Ava on the bed. He needed to know what had been ripped away from him. He had _always_ felt an ache, deep inside, but had never known what it was ; it almost felt that he was missing something. The feeling of loss had become more intense over the past few weeks, since Ava had entered or re-entered his life.

Ava remained silent for a few moments, wringing her hands.

"I reported your disappearance, but the cops did nothing. They just kept saying that disappearance's like this happened all the time, but I _knew_ Jimmy would never leave – not on his own accord." Her lip began to quiver thinking back to the sad events. "I was upset for a while, and was suffering with headaches, so I went to see the Doctor. She took some blood tests and that's how I found out about the pregnancy."

Castiel wanted to hold Ava again, while she continued to tell the painful story ; he wanted her to know that he was there for her now and that he was sorry what she had had to go through alone.

It took a few more moments for Ava to continue re-telling the events. She had never wanted to talk about and re-live the past events, but now seemed the right time to tell who would have been her husband and father of her child.

"I didn't know how I felt at first, but after a few days I was so...so...happy." Cas watched a smile slowly spread across her face, as she remembered that moment. "I still had part of you, part of us and that's what mattered to me."

As she started to recall the events, she felt tears begin to sting the back of her eyes.

Without even thinking about it, Castiel moved closer to her and cradled her against him, as he had done outside.

Ava let herself be held ; she had never wanted to feel that she _needed_ anyone. She had got this far on her own, but right now she did _need_ Castiel.

"I was at work a few days later, when I had dreadful stomach cramps. I went to the restroom and there was...there was just so...so much blood." She sobbed the last word.

"Sssshhhhh." Castiel consoled her. He had heard enough. He was angry with himself, with God and his choice to take Jimmy as he had : splitting up a family and putting Ava through more heartbreak than any innocent human should have been put through.

Eventually Ava's sobs became a whimper against him, until finally the room was silent. The angel had felt her body lay heavy against him and he knew that sleep had taken her.

He had no intention of leaving her side until it was time to, and for the first time in a long time, sleep claimed him also.

_Please R &R and let me know what you guys think :)_


End file.
